leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verbesserung
Eine Verbesserung oder ein Buff ist ein Zauber, der einen Champion beeinflusst. Es ist ein Statuseffekt, der bestimmte Attribute des Champions, der ihn erhält, verbessert. Ein Buff kann fast alle Championattribute verstärken, seien es Manaregeneration, Lebenspunkte, Lauftempo, Verteidigungs- oder Angriffswerte. Manche Buffs können bis zu einer bestimmten Anzahl von Malen gestapelt werden, aber für die meisten gilt dies nicht. D.h. wenn ein Champion erneut mit einem nicht-stapelnden Buff ausgestattet wird, während er noch einen Buff gleicher Art besitzt, bewirkt dies keinen erhöhten Effekt. Lediglich die Buffdauer wird zurückgesetzt. In League of Legends gibt es mehrere Quellen für einen Buff: Fähigkeiten, epische Monster, Gegenstände, Relikte, Schreine, Beschwörerzauber, die Erfüllung einer Quest oder spezielle Quellen auf gewissen Karten. Meistens erhält man einen Buff entweder dadurch, dass man selbst oder ein Teammitglied eine Fähigkeit einsetzt und damit einen Buff ausspricht, oder dadurch, dass man im Dschungel ein neutrales Monster tötet, das einen Buff besitzt oder gewährt. Das Gegenstück zum Buff wäre der Debuff, der wiederum bestimmte Werte des Champions heruntersetzt. Championfähigkeiten Folgende Championfähigkeiten bedeuten eine Verbesserung: Undefiniert * (Passive) * and (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * * and (Passive) * * (Passive) * * (Aura) * (Passive) * * * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * and (Passive) * * * * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * (Passive) * * and * (Persistent Effect) * * * * * * (Passive) }} Bedingt undefiniert * (lasts until the attack is consumed) * (lasts until damage is taken or dealt) * (lasts until damage is taken from an enemy champion, tower or monster) * (requires a nearby turret) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until far from a wall or damage is taken) * (Passive) (lasts until damage is taken) and (lasts until Teemo is d, performs a non-move action or moves outside of brush) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) * (Passive) (on an ally, lasts until Taric changes targets or is out of range) * (lasts until Zilean targets an allied champion) Temporär and * * * * * * * and * * and * * and * * (Active) * and * and (On ally cast, including him) * , and * and (After purchasing ) * (Active) * , and * and * * * * * (Active) (Aura) * and (Active) * , and * * and (Aura) * * , and * * * * and * and * and (Self-cast) * ( when attacking ) * * * , , (Active) and * * and * * and * (Trail) and (Active) * , and * and (Active) * * * * (Passive) * * and * * * * * and * * and * (Active) * (Aura) * and * (Active) (Aura), (Aura) and (Active) (Aura) * * * and (Active) * (Active) * * , and * * and * , (Activation Effect) and (Activation Effect) * * * * and * , , and * * and (Awareness zone) * * * and }} Umgeschaltet * / * * * / * / * / Neutrale Buffs Diese Buffs stammen von neutralen Monstern oder Strukturen und können von beiden Teams erhalten werden. Die meisten neutralen Monsterbuffs sind temporär begrenzt und gehen bei Tod des Besitzers entweder verloren oder wechseln zu demjenigen Champion, der ihren Träger getötet hat (je nachdem, um welche Art eines Buffs es sich handelt). Kluft der Beschwörer * * * * * Temposchrein }} Gewundener Wald * * Geisterrelikt * Altar Beschwörerzauber * * * * }} en:Buff es:Mejora fr:Enchantement pl:Wzmocnienie ru:Усиление zh:Buff Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Verbesserungen